Chess Attack!
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Another story for you all... again, title is kind of self-explanatory. T for swearing and such. Insanity as per usual : Enjoy!


_**A/N**__: This time, we're going to poke a little fun at Johnny. Whether he likes it or not. Teehee 3:)_

_**Dedications**__: I shall dedicate this to the lovely AquilaTempestas ^-^ I hope this one works MUCH better... I was able to channel more of the outstanding factors of my good stories. Or maybe just because it's longer, idk xD_

_**Warnings**__: Swearing, OOCness, wtf factor, violent thoughts... and, of course, Johnny goes mad._

_**Disclaimer**__: I *still* do not own Beyblade. This whole "waiting for ownership to fall in one's lap" thing isn't working... *sigh*_

_Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

"Surprise, surprise, I won again." Robert smirked.

"Shut up Robert! You musta cheated!" Johnny yelled. He then groaned when he was called uncouth.

"You think everything's fucking uncouth! Gah! I'm going to bed!" The last part was said before Robert could lecture him about his language.

Johnny managed to storm out melodramatically without much trouble.

_That Robert really gets on my nerves! Maybe some sleep will calm me down enough to avenge myself in the morning._

He got ready for bed, and within minutes, he was asleep.

_"I will beat you this time Robert!" Johnny's normally booming voice sounded quiet in his ears._

_"You can try," Robert replied in a calm tone. His voice sounded odd. Almost demonic to Johnny._

_"You bet your ass I will!" He snapped in a too quiet to be effective voice. His soft tones were pissing him off... he wanted to YELL. But alas, he could not._

_Another thing he couldn't seem to do is put his friend in checkmate. He came very close to winning and putting Robert in checkmate, and restoring his glory, honor, and competence._

_But everything was against Johnny apparently. Even, he noticed in shock, the chess pieces._

_The freaking chess pieces were against him! _This isn't possible... am I stuck in some messed up world where inanimate objects come to life?

_The pieces were no longer obediently on the board. They were forming one big alliance against him._

_And becoming life sized. Multiplying. Strengthening. Preparing._

_Johnny, in turn, was shrinking. Weakening. Afraid. And he's never afraid. Ever._

_It was rather... unnerving how the pieces wished no ill harm to Robert. On the contrary, they worshipped him._

_How did Johnny know this? Simple: the _inanimate objects_ had him on a throne. Where the throne came from was beyond Johnny... but it was there nonetheless._

_And Robert was just looking at him in a bored fashion. Then he smirked and said, "Attack!"_

Is he serious? Is he really going to order a bunch of chess pieces to attack me?

_Robert is serious, so it seems. And so are those stupid chess pieces. _

_Oh how Johnny hated the game. He never won, unless he played against Enrique, who really wasn't all that interested, judging by his conversations about all his dates. But those "victories" didn't really mean anything. Enrique "let" him win. And Oliver never played it with him._

_Anyway, back to the dire situation Johnny finds himself in. He slowly backs away from the advancing pieces, looking for escape. Most of his options are blocked by the "insignificant" pawns. They sure didn't seem all that insignificant right now._

_He spotted the vent a few feet above him. Absurd, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He launches a blade, coincidentally not his own; he borrowed Enrique's. The blade was successful in distracting the "inanimate objects" while he leapt straight upwards._

_Success! He's in the vent and ready to leave this place. He crawls in the direction of the exit. It takes a long ass time to get there, put simply._

_He finally makes it to the ginormous double doors that he's used many times before, but never in emergency._

_Johnny runs for safety. But those damn pieces out to ruin his sanity are there, expecting him. He has one word ready for them, and what a word it is._

_"Fuck."_

_If the pieces had faces, they would've smirked. Luckily, they don't._

_Glancing behind him, he sees Robert plus more minions ready to get him._

_Basically, he's trapped for real this time._

_"Finish him."_

Thanks so much Robert.

_The pieces swarm closer, ever so _slowly_, and make Johnny claustrophobic._

_Closer... closer..._

Gone. Everything was gone. And quiet too. Dark. Peaceful. No more minions.

Johnny opened his eyes, expecting them to still be there. When he noticed they weren't, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Was I really that scared? I think I need to get away for a while, and retain some sanity._

Noticing that it's four in the morning, and he's not gonna go back to sleep, he decides to pack and go on a vacation.

By the time Robert woke up, Johnny was gone. However, he left a "note".

_Robert,_

_You may notice a lack of uncouth in the palace. That's me, being not here. I'll be back, but I have to do something first._

Robert noticed another piece of paper underneath that note. It was... worrying to Robert.

_Chess King,_

_I have escaped you and your minion chess pieces! You will not be able to attack me now. HA! I win. __Chess is evil. Oh, and tell playboy he can have his blade back IF he finds me. Which he won't. Mwahaha!_

Enrique popped in, sensing he was involved with something important.

"Johnny's gone... and he has your blade."

"WHAT?! I've gotta find him. My beyblade!"

And Johnny was starting to feel better, and his outbursts fewer and farther between.

"Beware the chess pieces! They will annihilate you!"

* * *

_**A/N**__: I still don't know where Johnny is... have any of you guys seen him??? The rest of the Majestics are getting worried. It's been a couple weeks now. Sometimes, they can hear him at night, but can't tell from where..._

_Anyway, yes, I'm sure I went overboard, but at least it's longer than my previous one._

_Review! I know you have good aim to click the button to my right ;P_

_Peace and love! ^-^_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
